


Comfortable Silence is Overrated

by alexandra__spamilton



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra__spamilton/pseuds/alexandra__spamilton
Summary: Songfic I was inspired to turn into a sad lil letter from James to Teddy. Lyrics are property of Harry Styles & I do not own them.***I saw your friend that you know from work, Albus said you feel just fine.I see you gave him my old t-shirt... more of what was once mine.I see it's written, it's all over his face, Ted.Comfortable silence is so overrated.Why won't you ever say what you want to say?





	Comfortable Silence is Overrated

Teddy,

 

Why did you leave? I woke up alone in this hotel room.

When you didn’t come back, I played with myself, where were you?

I was worried and heartbroken… I cried so much I fell back to sleep, I got drunk by noon.

Teddy, I've never felt less cool.

 

We haven't spoke since you went away.

Comfortable silence is so overrated...  

Damnit Ted, Why won't you ever be the first one to break?

 

I saw your friend that you know from work, Albus said you feel just fine.

I see you gave him my old t-shirt... more of what was once mine.

I see it's written, it's all over his face, Ted.

Comfortable silence is so overrated.

Why won't you ever say what you want to say?

 

I keep hoping that you’ll  remember. I keep thinking that

Maybe one day you'll write me and tell me that you're sorry, too.

Maybe one day you'll write me and tell me that you're sorry, too.

Maybe one day you'll write me and tell me that you're sorry, too...

But you, you never do.

 

Woke up the girl who looked just like you I guess she’s a metamorphmagus, too. It felt so real... I almost said your name.

 

We haven't spoken since you went away, was Hogwarts really more important?

Comfortable silence is so overrated.

Why won't you ever say what you want to say?

 

-Jamie


End file.
